


Truly

by elaineadoresher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineadoresher/pseuds/elaineadoresher
Summary: a short simple thing you can read in a minute or few, quite lovely.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Truly

"Stop them!"

Stop? They couldn't stop, the blaring sirens couldn't edge them to even a pause, their lungs that were screaming, yelling at them to just stop, slow down, but they didn't want to. The flare in the other's eyes was the thing that made their legs spin. But it was more than enough.

A sharp turn took them down the alley, bricks lined up in their peripherals. Feet stamped down harsh on their ears behind them. 

His reason yelled out a simple "Sun!" gaining all his attention, as it does, only for it to be directed to a wall of thinly crossed metal. 

"Right." He huffed out as they stood in delay, he stepped a shoe in the hands that were offered, pushing him up to be sat on the vertex. Not even sparing a glance to the men halfway to them before planting a hand besides himself, getting a steadying grip on the fence before giving the other hand to the younger man.

He took it right as it was given, and planted a foot in a square half up as he swung himself over, hitting dead on the dirt below before the other followed after him.

"You two aren't getting away this time!" A loud clattering followed the strangled voice as they began messily climbing the fence while the boys broke out laughing as they ran through their usual turns.

Right.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Forward.

Right.

Left.

Forward.

Left.

"Fuck off Harry." He shoved the boy's shoulder as he began laughing at his trip up.

He shrugged over hands resting on his thighs, looking at Louis through his curls "You fucked up so bad back there though Sun, I can't help it."

Louis shrugged off his jacket "Yeah yeah well it's done with love."

"Is it?" He took it from him and hung it there on the rack by their door. Their. Both of them owned it, both of them owned this place. A shitty place downtown, bricks all fucked up outside, beaten and cracked. Walls stained by water, it's paper had begun to roll in the corners. The carpet was stained beyond their years. But it didn't matter to either of them, because it was theirs, a place they had together. A place where louis was now setting their bags down in their kitchen in, a place that had their jackets hung up next to the other's.

"It is." He grumbled out before pulling the contents from the bag, placing them in their responding spots. 

Harry hummed before rolling up the bags, storing them under the rusted sink "Right, sure."

He turned round to face the man "Harold. are we gonna do this again?"

The smile that broke out across his face was almost instantaneous "Maybe, are we?"

"Harry.." He groaned, running a hand over his face "I just want to call you mine, not have you laugh at all my slips."

"Awh, that's the best part of having me though." He stood, crossing the room and taking his hands in his "I get to laugh when you slip up, because I love it, I laugh because I know that your so utterly perfect for me that something as small or as big as that could never make me leave. And you get to do the same with me, because i'm so perfectly perfect for you." A grin swept his face near the end.

"I thought that was 'bout to be sweet, you cheeky fuck." He took his hands back placing them gently to the sides of Harry's face, pulling him in for a kiss "Now I wanna fuck up more." he mumbled without straying far.

Harry left him standing there, heading to fix them their usual cups of tea "I'd love that, each time it shows me that I made the right choice. Staying with you, even if it isn't expensive here, even if we're not quite perfect in general as people, we make our situation perfect."

"Right, it's a miracle we're alive harry." Louis, scoffed out.

He turned round, taking the cups to the window Louis had strayed to "It's not a a miracle Lou, as long as your with me i'm physically unable to die, it's like you've gone and turned me to a vampire or something."

Louis laughed then, snorting up his tea "A vampire? Really Harry?"

"Yeah! Then I can stay looking like this--" He gestured to himself, brows moving pointedly "forever."

"I'm not in love with you for your looks darling, you know that right?" Louis hummed, "I do love them quite a bit though. But I'd still love you when you start to wrinkle up, cause even when your all crinkly you'd still manage to make me laugh like a fucking hyena or something."

Harry raised a questioning look, "Hyena?"

"Shut it, we're using random words now I thought? Vampire? Hyena?"

He sat up in the cheap seat laughing, a loud crack echo round the room that no one gave any attention to "A vampire is nowhere near a hyena!"

"I swear it is, they both have those sharp teeth right?"

"Lou, canine teeth? The things that nearly everything has?" There was a silence that washed quickly over the room.

He grumbled, falling back in his chair after thinking it through "Quiet Haz. My point was that if you looked like an old man, and I looked like an old man, I'd still love you, you shit."

"And I'd still love you too, Lou." Louis removed his hand from where they were covering his eyes, meeting Harry's before both of their lips were quirking upwards and a harmonious laugh ran between them.

"Though I truly would Harry."

"Truly, Lou."

"Truly."


End file.
